For Your Eyes Only
by CSCreations
Summary: Post season 6. The heroes are celebrating their freedom from the villains. But what is happening when Mr. Hyde and the Evil Queen want to destroy their night? Will the saviors win? And most important will True Love win?


It's been one week since everything in Storybrook got back to normal, well almost. Mr. Hyde was cooperating with the Evil Queen and together they were attacking Storybrook a couple of times. But in every attack the heroes were winning because of something Gold found , that in the end they were two saviors and together they could win Mr. Hyde and every villain coming in their way. The power of true love was winning. For that the heroes decided to have a celebration to Merlin's mansion and all the residents were excited about it.

''Your Majesty, I want to talk with you for a bit'' Killian said while he was holding a bag and while he was entering the Charming's home.

''Call me Snow and of course Killian what can I do for you?'' Snow said

''Emma isn't here, is she?'' Killian asked

''No, she is at the sheriff station with David working on some papers she will come later'' Snow said

''Perfect'' Killian said and got off the bag a black beautiful toilet dress

''Oh my god'' Snow said and smiled

''I wanted for a long time to buy her a present so... this is for the ball, do you think she will like it?'' Killian said

''Of course she will just look at it'' Snow said looking at it

''Okay thanks, Snow'' Killian said and left

* * *

Later in the Charming's home they were all gathered.

''Oh, Killian I wanted to give you something'' Emma said holding a bag

''Really? You too?'' Killian said

''I bought you a suit for the ball I hope you like it'' Emma said and Killian looked the suit

''Emma it's beautiful now I will fit more to this modern world but I have something for you too'' Killian said and gave Emma the dress

''Oh my god, babe it's beautiful'' Emma said and kissed him

''Thank you'' Emma said

''No, thank you now let's go to the station your father is going to kill if we will late'' Killian said and they walked Storybrook's main street but suddenly they noticed something strange at the docks. Hyde was talking with someone, with the Evil Queen Emma and Killian hid.

''Tonight, darling at their celebration of the heroes we will take the smiles off their faces'' Mr. Hyde said

''What? They will do something tonight we need to inform the others and...''Emma said whispering but Killian interrupted her

''No, we have to do this alone everyone will be happy tonight and Emma we are the saviors we have to protect them'' Killian said and they left.

* * *

Later at Emma and Killian's home. Killian was waiting for Emma to get ready.

''Emma, my love are you alright?'' Killian said

''Yes, I am finishing now'' Emma's voice heard from the room

''But, love you've been there for 3 hours'' Killian said and Emma opened the door and Killian was captivated from her beauty. She was wearing the black strapless toilet dress he bought her, he lips were red and her golden hair were curled down.

''My love you are beautiful'' Killian said and Emma put her hands around his neck

''No, you are very handsome with your black suit and your straight hair you are like James Bond, my James bond'' Emma said and kissed him

''Almost James bond'' Killian said and he took off his pocket a cigar and put it in his mouth but in a second he took it off

''You know how it works?'' Killian said

''No, I never smoked before just don't put the cigar in your mouth you are perfect as you are'' Emma said and kissed him again

''You put in the backpack what I gave to you?'' Emma said

''Yes'' Killian said and touched her hair

''Careful my hair'' Emma said

''Alright then let's go, my love'' Emma said and they left.

* * *

Merlin's mansion was decorated with a stereo and expensive things and drinks. When Emma and Killian showed up everyone was looking at them.

''Emma you are beautiful and you Killian or perhaps 007?''Snow said

''Killian is fine'' Killian said and put his arm on Emma's waist but suddenly Emma noticed something Mr. Hyde and the Evil Queen heading to the roof, she did a signal to Killian

''Look! It's them we need to hurry'' Killian said

''But before that give me a kiss my devilishly handsome pirate'' Emma said they kissed and went to find the criminals.

They changed clothes. Killian was wearing now his old pirate costume and Emma was wearing a blue one similar to Killian's

''Look there they are'' Emma said and they hid but suddenly Mr. Hyde found them

''Well, well look what we've got here nice meeting you again, saviors'' Mr. Hyde said

''You won't get away with what you are planning'' Emma said

''Really? Because I think I already am'' Mr. Hyde said and kidnapped them and took them to a dark room, a prison

''Perfect now what are we going to do?'' Emma said and figured out Hyde's plan

''He doesn't have a benefit now he just wants to destroy this night'' Emma said

''So, what are we going to do? This whole place is filled with tricks'' Emma said

''Not exactly these tricks haven't met Captain Hook before'' He said and got off his pocket the cigar and with that he realized himself and Emma from the cordage.

''You are amazing!'' Emma said

''I had my experience with some chains a beautiful blonde had me prisoner in sometime in a beanstalk'' Killian said and Emma smiled and they left.

Emma and Killian now had changed clothes and wore their previous clothes and they were trying to find a way to get back to the ball. But suddenly Emma unnoticed ,pulled with her foot a wire that it was leading to a trap and now a huge ball was coming to their side but Killian suddenly noticed a stanchion.

''Come on let's go'' Killian said

''What? With this?'' Emma said

''No one is going to see us, come on if you want to live'' Killian said and put his hand at on waist and they landed to the ball were everyone was staring at them. Emma and Killian smiled awkwardly.

''Very nice ball good work'' Emma said

''But we are sorry we need to go'' Killian said and they left.

* * *

Later in Emma and Killian's home.

They entered the home laughing.

''Whoa, I will never forget this night'' Emma said

''Think that tomorrow we will be the first topic in Grumpy's gossip newspaper'' Killian said

''Speaking of, you know that this is the very first time I enter my home as myself?'' Killian said

''Yeah, so let me take you to a tour of our home, our bedroom is in the third floor and...''Emma said but Killian interrupted her

''What do you mean our bedroom?'' Killian said

''Oh, I thought that... well if you want to sleep on the coach I have no problem with your deci...''Emma said but Killian interrupted her

''I was joking'' Killian said and together they went to the third floor upstairs and when they saw the bed they laid down wearied. But suddenly they heard something from the balcony.

''Emma, love is that the voice of the sea?'' Killian said and they opened the window which was leading to the balcony and saw a swimming pool

''Oh, my god I didn't know this'' Emma said and together they sat on the coach of the swimming pool. There were a bunch of candles that they were surrounding the swimming pool, it was clearly a romantic atmosphere. Killian had given Emma his coat to be warm and he was hugging her tight.

''You know I haven't slept yet at this bed I wanted the first time I would lay down on it would be together'' Emma said and Killian cut a red rose from a tree and gave it to her.

''I love you'' Emma said

''I love you, too'' Killian said

''You know with all that chaos we spent , we didn't have our special ball dance today?'' Killian said and they stood up to dance. A song was playing in their hearts as the candles were lighting their love...

I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight

When they stopped dancing and kissing Emma pushed Killian to the pool and she fell too.

''Oh, now I guess you don't care about your hair'' Killian said

''Not a bit'' Emma said and kissed him passionately as their wet faces were touching each other. When they stopped Emma hugged Killian.

''Promise me that you won't leave me again'' Emma said

''I promise, my love'' Killian said

''I just love you so much'' Emma said and kissed him

''I love you too more than you can ever imagine'' Killian said

''Now let's go change clothes before we catch a cold'' Emma said and they came out of the pool. As they were kissing Killian lifted his beloved he would never leave her again...


End file.
